Fate
by Mashi
Summary: A yoanna fic about how two person with completely different personality learn to love one another. some HaoJeanne and a bunch of other character!


A/N: This story starts from Yoh's POV and switches around as the story goes on. It's basically about how fate gets two people with complete different personality together.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
Chapter 1: Engagement  
  
*~ ~*  
  
I stood by the door dumbfounded after I heard my grandparent's announcement. The words still linger in my mind as I try to absorb the information I have just received.  
  
Yoh, we have found the perfect bride for you . . . and you two will be married by the time you turn 17. She will be arriving tomorrow!  
  
Fate:  
by  
Mashi  
  
I kept asking myself the same set of question. Why do I have to get married??? Especially to someone I don't know and have never seen her before?? Is there a explanation to this arrangement??? Ten thousand more questions popped up as my train of thoughts continued. My head feel like it's going to explode!!! Considering I was never use to thinking this much. Luckily, my thoughts were interrupted as I heard a familiar voice calling out to me. "Yoh!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Hao*  
  
This time of the day is the best to wander around the shrine I live in. Peace and Quiet. Usually at this time of the day, me, my lazy bum brother and the rest of the guys would be training under the supervision of my grandfather. Hmmmmm. I wonder why we didn't have to train today, and what do our grandparents want to talk about with Yoh??? Probably scowling at him for being so layback. I snickered as I continued walking pass the small hallway which divide the two section of the shrine. Just when I walk out of the hallway to the large opening on the other section, I saw Yoh leaning on the door of our grandparent's room, looking all grim and dim. Determine to find out what's wrong; I called out "Yoh"  
  
"What's going on, my dear brother???" I smiled as I approach my younger twin.  
  
"Nothin" he said grimly as he straightens himself, standing up straight as a flagpole.  
  
"Ah.. You know, it's no use trying to hide things from me Yoh." I insisted, trying to get the information outta him. "I can read you like a book"  
  
"Really???? What's on my mind right now then???" he retorted "You are confused about something and I think it's leading you to frustration" I answered with a smile on my face  
  
"Hahahhaha. i didn't know shaman can read minds" he smiled sadly as he once again leaned on the wall for support  
  
My smile fade away as I turn serious, figuring this is the best time to get the information out of him. I asked " Yoh, tell me what's bothering you, maybe I can help o..."  
  
*Yoh*  
  
"o..out" as Hao finish  
  
Help out????  
  
When I thought about what my brother has just said, I laughed "What can you do??? How can you help?????"  
  
"Yoh" came out of his mouth and I interrupt him before he can continue. "You can't help me on this matter"  
  
"Unless you dare to speak out against our grandparent's decision" I added "which you can't"  
  
"At least tell me what's wrong.." Hao said as he pat my shoulder.  
  
Giving into that tormentor, I blurted out everything. And when I was finished, Hao was staring at me, eyes as big as a flying saucer. It took him a minute of two before he can regain his sense along with his mischievous smile (which is like his trademark) He grab my head and put me in a head lock as he nuggie me mercilessly, singing, crying and mumbling something about my brother has finally become a man. (not that I am not one). I finally wriggle out of his evil grip and glare at him.  
  
"Why the hell are you so happy?" I snapped  
  
"Yoh, you are going to get married. What's so bad about it???" he sung as he continue dancing around like a madman.  
  
My jaw drop to the floor as I heard what my brother has just said. How can he be so heartless, doesn't he care about how I feel about this marriage?? He is just like. like. our grandparents!!!!  
  
"So, who are you engage to???" ask Hao as he pick my jaw up and shove it back on my face.  
  
I glared at him and replied "Some girl name Anna." At the mention of my fiancée's name. My brother's eyes widen, looking like he just seem a ghost. I found his bewildered expression amusing and can't help but to let out a laugh.  
  
"Why are you so shocked now??? I thought you wanted me to get married." I smirk as his expression remained the same.  
  
"Anna. Anna.. Her last name doesn't happen to be Kyouyama? Does she..?" my Aniki asked as his face darkens.  
  
"I think so, why????" I answered as I poke my finger at my cheek trying to remember the last name.  
  
Upon hearing my answer, Aniki's face turned a shade of green and lung at me.  
  
"Yoh.... Do you have any idea who you are engaged to????" Hao asked his face dangerously close to mine, looking like he is going to bite my nose off.  
  
"Hmmmm..no.." was my answer before I flip him away from my face.  
  
"She happens to be one of the hottest chicks around these mountains!!!!" Hao screamed while rustling his hair with his hand. "Why do you always get the good stuff around here?!?!"  
  
"What do you mean I get the good stuff??? You are engage to Jeanne!!!!" I fought back. At the mention of my brother's fiancée's name, my aniki's face darkens.  
  
"Yoh, if you want her you can have her, I will trade you." He begged as he crawls on to my leg.  
  
"What the hell are you doing???? Get off of me!!!!" I snapped as I kicked him off my leg and sent him sliding thru the hallway face first. "Jeanne- sama happens to be one of the most beautiful girls if you ask me"  
  
"Yea, she is pretty hot I guess" Hao answered as he brushes himself clean of the dust on his clothing while he was getting up." But she never does anything, we have been engage for over 2 years and she still hasn't given me one kiss!!! She is too square!!!!!"  
  
"hahah. just because she won't give you a kiss and you don't like her??" I sigh as I begin to walk away. "I need some time to think.. Maybe this Anna girl won't be too bad, I guess I won't find out until tomorrow though."  
  
"Don't think too much, it's bad your brain" was all Hao said before he too walk away to do whatever he was suppose to do."  
  
*~~*  
  
"In the garden at night" *Jeanne*  
  
When I was done my evening prayer, I decided to walk around the compound of the Asakura shrine. Afterall, it's always nice to walk around after an hour long prayer. It helps to circulate the blood that was falling asleep in my knee. My thoughts drifted back to the last 2 years on my life that I spent here in the shrine.  
  
As I walk to the front of the garden, I saw a figure sitting on the bench directly across the garden from where I stood. Who could that be out there this time of the night? I hope it's not a thief."Jeanne-sama, it's not wise to wander around at night, even in the safety of the shrine" Syamasu as it appear right behind me. "But what if it is a thief trying to rob us or worst, the serial rapist on the news that hunger for a 16 year old girl(A/N: Jeanne and everyone in the story is 16, didn't I tell you guys?)  
  
Stubborn as Jeanne is, she strolled across the garden in the bushes silently trying to sneak up on the person. When she was right behind the bench, the person has disappeared.  
  
Am I dreaming??? Those late night prayers must be getting to my head. Convince with herself, Jeanne decide to drop the investigation and head for the safety of her room. Just when Jeanne was about to leave, a hand tap her shoulder. Before the person speaks, Jeanne (who is scared out her wits) screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHh........SYAMASU!!!!!!!!!"..  
  
*Yoh*  
  
Ok, so I was there minding my own business, admiring the stars with the gentle breeze softly cruising by at night. Then I heard this rustle somewhere in the bushes. I decided to hide and wait for it to come out. When it came out, it appears to be a girl and once I get a better look, it was Jeanne-sama!  
  
Being polite and all, I decided to tap her shoulder and say hi. That's when it happened, the moment my hand made contact with her shoulder, she screamed so loud I had to cover my ears. The next thing I know I was tied up in a metal cage with a GIANT ugly looking teddy bear holding a hugh knife holding it dangerously close to my neck.  
  
"WAIT!!! WAIT!!!! Don't slice me in half!!!! It's me, Yoh!!!! I am supposed to life for at least 60 more years." I cried remembering Tameo's prediction (I sure the hell hope she didn't get that one wrong)  
  
"Yoh-kun???" Jeanne answered after figuring out who I was. Quickly releasing me from the terrifying over grown teddy/lizard kinda thing.  
  
"ohh my god Yoh-kun!!!, I am so sorry. I thought you were the serial rapist on the news" She quickly apologies. "Are you alright???"  
  
"Rapist???? I didn't know I look like some one who is perverted??" I joked as I straighten myself up.  
  
"Noo, all I know is that he is some lunatic that is lusting for 16 year olds" Jeanne added  
  
At that, my face darkens "He doesn't happen to be interested into 16 year old boys too does he???"  
  
"I don't know, but all I know is that it should be time for you to go to bed!" Jeanne chooed me as she push me toward the direction of the girl's dorm. "By the way, why are you out here??"  
  
"ohhh I was just admiring the moon, until I got tied up by that big lizard spirit of yours, it sure is scary!" I said as she continued to push me. "Anyways, I think I should get going toward MY ROOM. Unless you want me to sleep with you and the rest of the girls" I smirked.  
  
"OHHHH, Yoh no Hentai" was all she said before leaving me there with a hand print on my face and a bleeding nose.  
  
"Damn, that girl can hit!" I mumble as I wipe my nose, resuming back to the thought before I was rudely interrupted.  
  
I wonder what Anna Kyouyama is like. tomorrow is going to be a big day.  
  
Those were my last thought before I retire to my room to catch a peaceful slumber.  
  
*~~* 


End file.
